


Abandoned Work

by orphan_account



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Abandoned Work

Abandoned. AO3 won’t delete it for some reason.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short ;-;


End file.
